Media Independent Interface (MII) Transceivers are used to connect workstations to Fast Ethernet hubs, switches and routers. These transceivers typically include circuit board assemblies having interconnected mother and daughter boards or mother boards on which electrical connectors or electrical connectors and fiber optic connectors are provided. In one type of transceiver, the circuit board assemblies are mounted in electrical housings having jack screws for mounting the transceivers to hubs and switches. The electrical housings used in these transceivers are stamped and formed from metal sheets resulting in large-size housings that are bulky and require a lot of metal to make. The assembly of the various parts to form the transceivers is very difficult because of the number of parts involved and alignment of the parts in the housing is also difficult. Tooling is also costly and time consuming to build; therefore, is not suited for lower volume production. These operations are time consuming, thereby increasing the cost of the transceivers. Moreover, the jack screws are floatably mounted in the housings and not captured therein. In another type of transceiver, a one-piece extruded housing is used which is not capable of securely clamping the circuit board assembly therein, because the circuit board assembly is slid into the housing and not accurately placed therein.
Accordingly, a need arose to provide an electrical housing that would enable circuit board assemblies to be easily positioned and securely aligned therein in an efficient and cost-saving manner.
In addition, there has been a need to provide an electrical housing with jack screws captured therein so that they would not float and remain in place.